


Christmas Eve

by Loumakesmehappy



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sex, embarrassing amounts of fluff, it's pretty much sex, larry - Freeform, louisandharry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loumakesmehappy/pseuds/Loumakesmehappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are neighbors. It's Christmas Eve and they're both lonely. Plenty things happen, which include lots of kissing and Louis sleeping in Harry's jumper that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve

December 24th, 2014. 6:30pm.

It's snowing outside, the Christmas lights brightening up the whole environment with happiness and holiday's spirit. Louis puts on his coat and takes the big green bag with both his hands, making his way outside. The frozen snowflakes hit his face so he tries to hurry up as much as possible. He throws the trash bag on the big can and practically runs back to his warm home when a deep, raspy voice interrupts his plans. 

“It's so cold out here I doubt that old coat can barely warm you up” the voice comes from the house next to his. His neighbor, Harry. The thing is, Louis usually tries to avoid going out when Harry's in there, not that he doesn't like him but Louis' not a big fan of senseless talks with neighbors and strangers and Harry is just a big corny talker. They have shared a couple conversations though. 

“Well, that's why I was planning to go inside until a certain someone interrupted my plans.” Louis replies with all the sass that makes him who he is. “Don't worry, I wasn't planning to waste much more of your time” Harry says, overacting with his hands. “Just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas.” 

“Oh, sure, um.. Merry Christmas” Louis says and he's about to make his way back home, avoiding one of those long, way long conversations that characterize Harry, but then he turns to see Harry's face and he notices how lonely he looks in there. Sitting in an old rocking chair, staring at the Christmas lights on the front house. “Are you like, all alone?” He asks, trying not to sound rude. 

“No, no..” Harry begins but he's a terrible liar, “Yes“ he ends up saying. “On Christmas Eve? Sad” Louis says before realizing he actually said that out loud. “Well, on my defense you're out here talking to me right now and besides the freezing weather, you don't seem to have any hurry to go back inside.” Harry replies with a cheeky smile and bright eyes. “Yeah, I.. Um, my family couldn't make it here for the holidays , you know, snow storms and shit.” He replies rubbing the back of his neck. “Why don't you come inside?” Harry shoots all of a sudden, “you know, if you'd like.. I could make you some tea or something.” 

Of course Harry was gonna take advantage of the situation. Maybe he didn't want to use it that way, maybe he was just being nice inviting him for a warming cup of tea and avoiding Louis and himself to spend a lonely, sad Christmas Eve but still. “You know what? It sounds lovely.” Louis said, making his way to the house next to his, making his way to the cute, curly dork with pretty green eyes waiting for him specifically. 

Later that night. 

“Shit, I'm so so sorry” a genuinely ashamed Harry says, practically running to the kitchen to bring a paper towel to wipe off the hot tea he had just accidentally spilled all over Louis' white, tight shirt. “No, don't worry, it's ok” Louis says trying to calm Harry down. “You're not mad?” A really worried Harry asks. “Of course not, why would I be? It was just an accident,” Louis replies. And it was that, just an accident, everybody's got accidents all the time, specially Harry goddamn clumsy Styles. “But I'm gonna need another shirt, though, could you..” Louis adds and Harry cuts him off, “yeah, of course just.. Um, wait here” he says before making his way to his bedroom. He returns quickly with a jumper on his hands. “I brought a jumper, because it's cold so I thought, you know” he says, handling it to Louis. “Yeah, thanks” Louis says taking it on his hands, placing it on a little table beside him and quickly taking his shirt off and god, Harry didn't expect that, not that he's complaining anyway. Louis' fit, really fit and that perfect tan is causing things on Harry. He puts on the big jumper, it's actually kinda small on Harry but Louis' much smaller than him so it's an oversized jumper on him. He looks absolutely adorable, is the first thing Harry thinks, before those thoughts being replaced by images of him pressing his lips against Louis beautifully swollen ones. “Can I kiss you?” He whispers softly, but enough for Louis to hear. He wasn't thinking when he opened his mouth, well, he was but about other things, like what it would feel like to kiss Louis and have him cuddled up against his side, not so much about what he had just said.

Plenty things happened that night, which included lots of kissing and Louis' sleeping in Harry's jumper that night. 

December 25th, 2016. 1:15am. 

“Bye, guys! Thanks for coming!” Harry waves his hand to his friends who are getting on the car. “Andy, please drive safely” he almost begs to the least drunk of his bunch of friends. “Don't worry, mate, I only had a bit of wine” Andy pats his back. “I know but it's late and there will be a lot of drunk psychos driving out there.” Harry adds with a worried look on his face. He worries so much about every single body, specially their friends. 

“Honey, they'll be ok” Louis wraps his arms around Harry's waist and rests his chin on his shoulder. “Yeah, don't worry” Andy says with a relaxed and calming look on his face and grabbing his keys to make his way to the car. “Love you guys!” He shouts. “Love you too!” Harry and Louis shout back simultaneously as they close the door.

“Well, that was exhausting” A extremely tired Louis says as he lies on the couch. “I know, it's kinda hard to control a bunch of drunk lads” Harry replies laying beside Louis. “Excuse me, but I was the only one trying to keep things calm, you're included in that bunch of drunk lads” Louis says pretending to be pissed but the truth is he truly loves drunk Harry. “I'm sorry” Harry pouts, “how about I make it up for you?” He adds pressing his lips against Louis', then against his jawline and finally against that specially sensible spot on Louis' neck, making him involuntarily moan. He goes back to his lips, pushing his tongue in all of a sudden, tasting Louis' inside mouth. It tastes like alcohol and cherries. Harry sneaks his hands into his boyfriend's black, loose t-shirt, pressing his thumb against Louis' hip and placing his other hands on his chest only to tease a bit on his nipples. Every time Harry touches his nipples, even the lighter, softer touch drives Louis completely nuts and Harry knows so. Louis can already feel the achingly growing bulge pressing against his black, tight pants. “To the bedroom, now” Louis tries to say but it comes out more like a moan. “Your wishes are my commands, beautiful” Harry whispers against his lips, pressing one last kiss before taking Louis on his arms, kind of like bridal style. 

When they get to the room Harry closes the door, with Louis still on his arms to then gently place him on the big bed they share. He quickly takes his shirt off and when he's about to unzip his pants, an already shirtless Louis wraps his arms around his neck and presses his lips against Harry's, quickly pressing his tongue in. They messily make out for a while, Harry playing with Louis' nipples teasingly, causing both of the boys to get fully hard. Louis sneaks his little hands under Harry's weight to unzip Harry's and his own pants but it ends up only as a soft touch to Harry's cock through the hard denim fabric, causing his boyfriend to moan. “Let me help you with that.” Harry whispers as he moves his hands to take Louis' pants off first and then his own. When they're both only on the thin fabric of their boxers, Harry goes back to continue with the making out session but Louis takes advantage of the position so he turns them both, placing himself on top of Harry and sits on his boyfriend's hips. 

He sneaks a sweet peck to Harry's lips before pressing his lips against his neck to them proceed to the rest of Harry's whole body. He kisses his chest, his left nipple, his stomach, his happy trail and finally each of his hipbones, achingly near his crotch. He loves Harry's hipbones, he always has. 

Ever since that Christmas Eve two years ago, when he spent it at Harry's because they were both lonely and cold, when he saw the taller boy grabbing two tea cups from the higher cabinet and his jumper let his hipbones visible all Louis could think about was on getting his lips pressed to those beautiful bones. 

He kisses his lover's hipbones before softly biting and sucking the sensible skin that will for sure be marked with a light purple bruise later. He kisses the sensible skin one last time, causing Harry to slightly moan, to then proceed to carefully take his boyfriend's underwear off. 

He positions himself better so he can place a gentle but teasing kiss to Harry's achingly hard cock, causing Harry to automatically buck his hips up, desperately looking for friction. He looks up to his lover, to find a needy Harry, with his eyes closed and swollen lips. He looks so beautiful like this, so vulnerable and innocently sinful, if that's even a thing. He places his hand around Harry's base and pumps it about two times to then lick a stripe from the base to the head to finally take him on his mouth and suck hard. “L-Lou” Harry moans. He starts to bob his head slowly, his tongue twirling around his cock every now and then. He messily works him with his mouth before finally finding a slow pace, his fringe sticking to his forehead. “Stop, Lou, s-stop” Harry moans as he tries to gently push Louis' face aside. “C'mere” he whispers as Louis positions himself sitting on Harry's hips again and leaning down to kiss him. “Would you like to be in charge tonight?” Harry asks sneaking a soft kiss to a specifically sensible spot on Louis' neck. “Honey, has there ever been a time when I'm not?” Louis replies with a smirk, trying to hide a little moan caused by Harry's neck kisses. He starts to take his own underwear off with a little help of Harry who, to be honest, was more focused on touching Louis' than taking the goddamn boxers. When the underwear is finally off and they're both naked Harry takes his own base on his hand, like inviting Louis to ride him. “Sweetie, you're forgetting a little something” Louis whispers softly, biting back a smile. “What do y- oh, I'm sorry” Harry says suddenly realizing.

Louis opens the first drawer of the nightstand besides their bed, grabbing the lube and a condom and handing them to his boyfriend. Harry puts the little package to a side and opens the bottle of lube, spreading a generous amount on his fingers, he just doesn't want to hurt Louis. He gently spreads Louis cheeks apart as Louis leans down for a kiss and stays like that, his chest pressed against his lover's and his face buried on Harry's neck. Harry circles Louis' rim with a digit, causing Louis to whimper from the cold sensation of the lube. He then presses his finger, only the tip, to Louis' tight hole and them slowly presses more as his whole finger disappears into Louis. “Are you ok?” Harry asks as he knows how uncomfortable such intrusion can be. Louis just nods and moves his body against Harry's finger, like begging for more. Harry then takes his finger almost completely out and adds another when he presses back in. This makes Louis moan slightly, the delightful sound going straight to Harry's cock. Harry kisses his boyfriend's cheek, trying to distract him from any kind of discomfort but Louis seems to be enjoying it lots. He slowly scissors his fingers, opening Louis up. He then curls his fingers, knowing he will automatically find Louis' prostate. It's incredible how he's gotten to know Louis through this years together. Louis moans loud, louder than he usually does. “H-Harry, right there, p-please” he moans debating between pressing his body against Harry's fingers, looking for that delightful feeling once again or rubbing his dick against Harry to get the friction he's desperate for. He's trying so hard not to come, he really is but it's way hard when Harry keeps hitting that sweet sensible spot. “Harry, I- I'm ready” he whispers on Harry's neck. He scissors Louis once more and then takes his fingers completely out, causing Louis to whimper because of the cold feeling of emptiness. “Go ahead, love” Harry whispers to Louis. 

The older boy straightens up, takes the small package besides them and opens it easily. “May I?” He asks Harry with a smirk. Harry just nods, bucking his hips up. Louis slowly puts the condom on his boyfriend and spreads some lube on his little hand to then pump it on Harry's achingly hard cock.

When he's done Harry takes his own base between his hands as Louis supports himself with his hands on Harry's chest. He slowly goes down, feeling the tip of his lover's dick on his tight hole, to then sink down until half Harry's cock is inside him. He stays still for a moment, getting used to the intrusion before grinding completely down on Harry's dick. The feeling of fullness is just delightful. He goes up again, Harry's cock almost completely out to then go back down slowly. He repeats the movement about three times until he hits that spot, that amazingly sensible and great spot. “Oh, fuck” he moans loudly, “right there, yes” he continues the thrusts, faster each time chasing that incredible feeling again. After some thrusts he's a moaning mess, all sweaty and his arms begging to hurt a bit. “You ok? You want me to help you a little bit?” Harry whispers, his hands softly rubbing Louis' thighs. With the little energy he's got, he turns them around, placing himself on top of his boyfriend. He continues the thrusts, hitting Louis' prostate each time. Louis' stomach tightens up and he knows he's close, really close and Harry knows too. He places his hand on Louis' cock and pumps it once, twice and then that's it, Louis becomes this whimpering mess as he comes on Harry's hand. And the delightful sound of Louis' soft moans and his tightness around his cock is all Harry needs to come as well. They stay still for a moment, with their eyes shut until the feeling is just too much for both of them so Harry pulls out, carefully taking out the condom to then tie it and throw it the to trash can besides the table and lies beside Louis. After they've controlled their breaths Louis turns to see Harry directly into his eyes. “I love you so much” he whispers and Harry can almost see the hearts on Louis' eyes. “I love you too” he whispers back, with the same loving look. “Wait here” Harry says as he stands up. “Wasn't planing to move at all to be honest” Louis replies with a smirk and a tired look. Harry comes back with some towels and begins to clean himself quickly to them proceed with Louis, whipping off the cum from every single part of Louis' body it got to, focusing on the smooth skin of his boyfriend's stomach. Louis' always been pretty insecure about his weight and his stomach and Harry's got absolutely no idea of why as it turns out to be his favorite part of his boyfriend's body. He presses a soft kiss to it before straightening up again and throwing the dirt towels to the dirty clothes can. He takes the conveniently white covers and softly covers Louis and them himself. Louis immediately cuddles up to his side and he wraps his arm around the older but smaller boy's waist. “Don't think this is just after sex corny stuff but I think I want to spend of my life with you” Louis says biting back a smile. “Well, that was corny but to be honest I've wanted to spend the rest of my life with you since the very first moment I saw you” Harry replies, knowing Louis will make a joke about how cheesy that was. “Is there anybody in this world cheesier than you, Styles?” Louis says, Harry knows him so well. “You love me, though.” Harry says, “I do, though.” Louis replies before yawning in the cutest way possible, well, that's what Harry thinks. “Sleep, love, you must be really tired” he whispers against Louis' soft hair before pressing a gently kiss to it. “Goodnight” Louis whispers back and closes his eyes, burying his face on Harry's neck. “Goodnight” Harry says back, closing his eyes as well.

**Author's Note:**

> It's embarrassing how much fluff this contains but I'm not even sorry.


End file.
